It is a common practice to manufacture tables for institutional use which may be ganged together. It is also common to provide bridge elements for spanning the space between adjacent table tops, the bridge elements being supported solely by the table tops. Such bridging elements, however, normally require the installation of hardware specific to the bridging use.
It would be desirable to provide bridges which would employ the table ganging hardware already installed on the tables. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide such bridging apparatus. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.